


Why Me?

by maraforever123



Category: Got idea from movie can't think of name
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Danger story, F/M, Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraforever123/pseuds/maraforever123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of not knowing where her family is she is finally contacted by her brother. The boy she's had a crush on since she moved here two years ago has finally noticed her. But now the family that adopted her has sent her back and she is fighting to get back. With a dangerous road ahead of her will she get back to her family and the man she loves? Or is she stuck with the orphanage and a horrible life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

'Elise, honey, please mommy is trying to focus. Hun can you please feed her?' said the pretty woman in the sparkly blue dress.

'Yeah, sure, Eli come her honey, shh it's okay nothings going to happen. Shh.' said the handsome man in the tuxedo.

Elise gasped awake, she knew what happened next, the same thing always happened. The car was hit by a cemi with her as the only survivor, her brother and sister at home having no idea that in a matter of a few seconds they had become orphans. She reached over and grabbed the picture on her bedside table, her parents, brother and sister. She was all alone in this world thanks to one cemi driver, her parents were dead and her brother and sister toke off after their funeral. No one had found the cemi driver or her siblings, tears rolled down her cheeks. She glanced at the clock it read 4:30 a.m., she threw the covers back wiping away the tears, _might as well get ready and do the chores._

Elise cooked breakfast, made her bed and walked to school, her first hour was pleasant and quiet and her second hour started out the same way until the most popular guy in school sat next to her instead of his friends.


End file.
